Jealousy
by You-spin-me-around
Summary: Human AU! Rigby likes Mordecai. A lot. It scares him to think stuff like this, but he does anyway. What happens when Chad and Jeremy get in the way and Margret comes back for a visit? Read and review! WILL BE UPDATED SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Human AU, MaleXMale, suggestive humor, OOC language, AAHAHAHA**

**-xXx-**

"Dude, that's not how you do it."

"Is too!"  
"No, it's not."

"Prove it!"

_Sigh. _"Like this, see?"

"Ohhhhhh…._ Sorry."_

"Its fine dude, now do it right."

Rigby scoffed and got to scrubbing. "Aren't you gonna help?"

"Nah dude, Benson gave me some other thing to do."

Rigby pouted a little and the sponge felt so squishy in his hand suddenly. "Um, Mordecai?" The tall man looked back at him as he was about to leave. "Yeah….?"

"Um…. Never mind." Mordecai shrugged and walked out. Rigby ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed, getting back to work. Stupid kitchen floor…. Stupid Benson…..

He rolled up his jacket sleeves and yawned, going back to work. He hated this job. But, Mordecai was here and Mordecai….. God, he was hot. Rigby was often scared and shocked to have these thoughts and the only one who noticed was Skips.

Skips said Rigby had a crush on him. No, no, no. That could not be true. Why did bad things always have to happen to him? Why why why?

Everyone knew Rigby was gay and no one gave a shit. Eileen thought it was cute._ Cute_.

Mordecai wasn't gay….. Right? No, he was not. He liked CJ. Right? He was over Margret and he liked CJ. Well, Rigby always noticed how Mordecai stared at him a bit too long and how he always touched Rigby, like messing up his hair or punching him in the arm. But he never noticed that Mordecai was really hot and if you were gay and a hot guy touched you for any reason, you'd be a fan girl too.

Rigby wiped his palms on his ripped black jeans and rubbed his eyes, looking at the mirror across from him. Skips had never hung it up…

There were dark circles, bags, under Rigby's eyes. His shining amber orbs looked duller, like a light brown and his tan skin was getting pretty pale. His raccoon T-shirt was beginning to get bigger on him and he got bruises way more easily.

"I am so screwed…." He ran his hands over his face and then heard a voice. "Rigby….? Come one dude! Let's go!"

"Coming!" The shorter man yelled back and scrambled to get up.

He ran down the hall and down the stairs and ended up crashing into his crush. "Watch where you're running dude!' Mordecai pulled Rigby off him and looked at him with concerning blue eyes. "Sor-ee!" Rigby snapped and dusted his jacket off, huffing. Mordecai smirked. "Whadya thinking about dude?"

"Nothing!" Rigby snapped again, on edge. He was shaking, that's how nervous he was. Mordecai looked at his friend with more concern. "Are you sure you're okay dude?"

"I'm fine! Can we just fucking go!?" Mordecai glared. "Yeah, whatever…" He muttered and opened the door, heading outside. Rigby sighed. He didn't mean to snap. Dammit….

He followed, closing the door gently. Mordecai waited for him patiently and they began their trek to the coffee shop. "Too bad the cart's busted." Mordecai said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rigby merely nodded and Mordecai blew air. "What…?"

Mordecai shook his head, blue and black locks staying put as he did so. They walked, side by side, down the park road. "I hate this place." Rigby commented, rubbing his arms.

Mordecai nodded, smiling. "Yeah, me too."

"I might even consider leaving you here and leaving forever." Mordecai landed a solid punch to his arm. "_Jesus_, Mordecai I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I know you didn't."

The smell of the city flew through the air. "Mmm…" They reached the coffee shop and Eileen grinned at them as she ran up. "Guess what guys! Me and CJ got nothing to do Friday night, so we were wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a couple movies?"

Mordecai smirked. "Yeah, but we can't watch any scary movies 'cause Rigby'll get scared." Rigby glared and punched Mordecai I the shoulder, making the tall man snicker. Eileen smiled. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I'll be back with your guy's coffee."

"Thanks Eileen."

"Yeah, thanks Eileen."

They sat at their regular table and Rigby snuggled his head into his arms, his scarf falling over the side of the table. Mordecai frowned and started to play with the brown striped scarf.

"Chad! Jeremy! Hey guys!" They hear Eileen's voice and two voices Rigby and Mordecai thought they'd never have to hear again.

Rigby felt Mordecai's fingers on his scarf tighten a little, but he wasn't choking him, so he didn't care and kept his head down, not wanting to see stupid Jeremy and Chad. Jeremy was always flirting with Rigby and yes, he was hot and yes, he was sweet in his own way, but the albino wasn't Mordecai.

Eileen was back with their coffee, Chad and Jeremy nowhere in sight. Mordecai was very tempted to ask, but he decided against it. "Thanks Eileen."

"What's wrong with Rigby?" She pushed up her glasses, blinking at them. "Nothing, he's just tired…" Rigby scoffed quietly, not loud enough for Eileen or Mordecai to hear. Eileen simply nodded, looking sad and walked off.

Mordecai looked at Rigby and didn't hear any groaning or whining or breathing heavily, the usual signs. Rigby was completely silent, head buried in arms.

The blue-haired man sighed and sipped his coffee, looking out the window. He saw Chad and Jeremy out there, drinking their own coffee, sitting on that bench. Idiots. Mordecai could literally kill them. Rigby sat up, the bags under his eyes seeming darker and his cheeks stained with salty tears. Mordecai leaned toward him, their faces just inches apart. "Are you okay Rigs?" Rigby's voice was uncharacteristically soft as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mordecai leaned back again and found that two rater annoying assholes were staring at them through the window. Mordecai hoped they both would rot in Hell.

He knew of Jeremy's little crush on his best friend and Mordecai didn't like it. The way he looked at Rigby made him sick. Then Mordecai realized it. What he was feeling. Jealousy. Fuck. The man began to think about it, trying to not freak out.

He looked over to see Rigby drinking his coffee slowly, staring out the window at the back of Jeremy's head, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. The two were silent, the only sounds in the coffee shop Eileen humming and making coffee and the TV.

"This sucks." Rigby said setting his mug down. "I wanna go home." Mordecai smiled. "Hold on dude." After he was done, they set off outside, waving goodbye to Eileen. Jeremy was staring at Rigby the whole time, glaring, but his eyes were full of something else Mordecai didn't want to think about. "Fuckin' creep." He heard Rigby mutter and Mordecai smiled.

As they walked, Mordecai fiddled with the bands on his fingers, humming a song he heard a long time ago. "I hate them…" Rigby muttered and Mordecai nodded in agreement. "I think Jeremy has a crush on you…" He said, smiling sourly. The brunette whipped his head up to look at Mordecai. "Shut up! That's gross! Jeremy is so gross and nerdy and….. And….. Ew!"

Mordecai began to laugh. "Oh, come one man…. He's not that gross…"

Rigby glared. "He's not gross, like, gross-gross, he's gross, like he hits-on-me-gross."

Mordecai nodded sagely.

He ran a hand through his blue mohawk and found it was growing more over the black. He needed a haircut. He looked over and saw that Rigby's hair was growling too, so long it went over his ears.

"Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"We need haircuts."

"Yeah dude."

-xXx-

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I don't expect to get reviews on this, but if you do, you'll make me so happy that I might even add more! **

**SO SORRY FOR TYPOS, IM TOO LAZY TO GO AND FIX MISTAKES. **


	2. Chapter 2

They did not get haircuts, no. Too long of a walk and much too boring. Playing video games was much more fun, even if Mordecai smoked him every time. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The teller of the two raised both his hands in the air and Rigby grumbled. "Whatever dude…."

"Haha, beat you again. Sucka."

Then Rigby smiled. Rigby never smiled after he'd been beaten. Mordecai knew something was up. "Hey dude, you okay? You've been acting kinda weird…."

Rigby nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine man…. Just tired…"

"But it's not even 3:00 yet"

"Yeah, I know… I'm not dumb….."

Mordecai ran a hand through his blue mohawk and frowned. "Ae you acting this way because of Jeremy? You guys are over."

"It's not because of him!" Rigby snapped, glaring. Mordecai glared. "Then what is it?" Rigby shook his head, his brown hair following the movement, making it much messier. "None of your fuckin' business….."

"Well, I think it is! I'm your best friend!"  
"Exactly!"

Mordecai was totally lost on what was happening. "What… What do you mean?"

Rigby stood up, pulling at his scarf. "Nothing…. It's not even like you care anyways…." He left the room before Mordecai could say anything. "Rigby…..? I…. What?" Mordecai sighed and rested his face in his hands. "What the Hell…."

-xXx-

Rigby groaned and fell back onto his bed. The trampoline springs groaned underneath him and he blushed. "I hate him…." He whispered to the ceiling. "I hate him so much." He pulled his hood over his head and snuggled into the scarf as he rolled on his side. He groaned and suddenly wished Mordecai was holding him.

"Bastard…" He murmured and drifted into sleep, not hearing Skips and Pops outside his door, talking. "We could help him!" Pops suggested and Skips shushed him. 'Yeah Pops, we will…. We will…"

They heard Mordecai come up the stairs and tried to look innocent. "Hey Pops, hey Skips. Have you seen Rigby?"

Pops nodded as Skips answered. "He's asleep."

"Thanks." Mordecai entered the room, not noticing Pops giggle and Skips smiling.

Once he heard the two walk down the stairs, Mordecai shook Rigby by his shoulder. He didn't do anything. Mordecai unwound the scarf from Rigby's face and smiled at his drooling, sleeping friend. He looked kinda cute….

"Rigby…. Rigby….." No answer.

Mordecai sighed and kept looking at him. Rigby was really cute. Like, really. Mordecai didn't want to call him hot, because that's weird and Rigby was too cute to be called hot. "Rigbaby….. Rigby!" Rigby groaned and Mordecai pulled his hood up and pulled on a strand of thick brown hair.

"Rigby…"

"Eh… W-what?" He opened his tired eyes, revealing soft brown irises. "Come one dude, it's too early for a nap." Rigby glared at him. "Shut up…. No it's not. Go away…" Mordecai glared at him. "This isn't healthy man… Come one, let's go out…. Like, I dunno, just outside!"

Rigby cracked an eyes open and reached up, touching the light stubble on Mordecai's face. "You need to shave. That's not healthy." He said that last sentence with a mocking voice and let his hand fall down.

Mordecai blushed. Rigby was warm, like a heater. "Whatever dude. But just pleaaaaaaase, come outside with me?"

_With me._

Rigby opened his eyes and looked at Mordecai. "No." Was all he said and he closed his eyes. He was just so fucking tired and lazy. Mordecai glared at him. "I'll lay on you."

_Lay with me._

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Rigby sighed. "Fine then, lay on me." Mordecai groaned dramatically and placed a hand on his forehead, pretending to faint. "You are such an asshat," Said Rigby, but he was smiling. "I know." Said Mordecai grinning. "Now come on! I wanna go out with you, out to the open world. "  
"You realize how weird that sounded right?" Rigby asked, blushing.

Mordecai saw the pink on his friend's cheeks and blushed as well. _Oh no, he's so cute when he blushes. _"Y-yeah! Now, get up."

They argued for about an hour before Mordecai sweeped his shorter friend up bridal style making Rigby blush and argue some more with him. Mordecai carried him outside, smiling and set him down on the step. Rigby was about as red as a tomato. "You're such a blusher." Mordecai observed, smirking.

"I hate you."

"You looooooooooove me!"

Rigby was blushing so hard, he looked like he could explode. "Dude, are you okay? You're blushing like mad crazy." Rigby stood up and punched him in the shoulder, making a Mordecai raise an eyebrow. "I hate you so much it hurts!"

Rigby then stormed inside and Mordecai was left, stunned, on the porch, wondering why the Hell he wanted to kiss his best friend's anger away.

-xXx-

**Reviews make me update way faster and they get you less crappy chapters! Everytime you review, you save a nonexistent kitten!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, guys...**

**I AM SO SORRY, OMG, I WILL SOOOOOO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY, I'M HORRIFIED WITH MY SELF.**

**SEE, I HAD NO INTERNET AND I WAS ALSO REALLY LAZY AND I KNOW I WENT TOO FAST WITH MY STORY AND ASDFGHJKLIAMSOSORRYYOUPRECIOUSLITTLEANGELSIWLLMAKEITUPTOYOUDON'TLEAVEMEPLEASE**

**Anyway...**

**New chapter, here we go.**

**Human AU, language, GUESS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, THO. **

**-xXx-**

_One week later..._

Mordecai stared out the window for the longest time. Life really changed in the past seven days. The park wasn't getting that many visitors as winter rolled around.

Three centimeters of snow were on the ground and Pops, in his pink parka, was building a snowman five inches tall, giggling like crazy.

Mordecai sighed and rested his forehead against the cool glass, blue hair sticking up against it a little. Rigby, as surprising as it was, was out there too, looking so fucking adorable in Mordecai's jacket, as he had lost his own.

"_I'm just gonna steal it for... A couple days. I lost mine. So, whatever. See ya later loser." _Then, he had put it on, went outside and Mordecai stared at him for the past seven minutes, and here we are now.

The blue jacket was too big for Rigby and his brown, striped scarf covered up to his cute, little nose and covered his pretty, pink mouth. His tan skin was growing paler with the sun behind the clouds and Mordecai noticed the way his brow furrowed when he looked at Pops.

Dammit, he looked so fucking cute like that. His light brown eyes studied the ground and Pops giggled again. "Rigby, Rigby! Look what I made!"

Rigby looked over at the small snow-creature and pulled his scarf down so he could be heard. "Cool, Pops."

Mordecai smiled and continues watching his small friend talk with Pops. Then, there were two other voices.

Chad, with his short brown hair and white jacket, walked up, hands in pockets. Rigby looked up and blushed when he saw tall Jeremy behind him, in his bright, red sweatshirt and ripped blue jeans. His glasses hung low on his nose and he winked at Rigby, who blushed harder and looked away.

Chad smirked. "Hey Rigby, you wanna hang out? We're bored."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, since Mordecai is nowhere to be found."

Mordecai growled under his breath and watched the scene fold out before him. He began to play with the little, black rubber-bands, still on his skinny fingers, never realizing he was doing it as he watched.

Chad chattered still, asking if he wanted to hang out with them. Rigby stood up and brushed the snow off the hooded jacket, as if trying to make a point and Mordecai grinned as he saw Jeremy's cheek give the smallest, little spasm.

Rigby smiled and said, "No way."

Chad pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you're a nerd. I'm going inside." And, with those words, Rigby smiled like an innocent child and walked back up the stairs and inside. Mordecai heard the door slam. Pops watched as the two "nerds," walked away.

Mordecai ran to sit on his bed, to act like he was doing nothing and Rigby entered. He looked at Mordecai and Mordecai looked at him.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"What, what?"

They stared at each other for a while longer and Rigby rolled his eyes. "Okay, then." He took off the jacket and Mordecai noticed that even Rigby's T-shirt was a little too big for him.

Rigby, regretfully, handed Mordecai's very good-smelling jacket back and watched Mordecai take it back. Rigby licked his lips, watched Mordecai's expressionless face for a while and went to go lay on his trampoline. "Ahhhh." He groaned.

Mordecai held onto the jacket and it kinda smelled like Rigby. _Shit_. He'd never stop smelling this thing.

Rigby groaned again. "I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"I'm hungry."

"Then get something to eat."

"Jeremy asked me out."

"Then-WHAT!?"

Rigby looked up at Mordecai with an expression with mixtures of shock and pleasure. "Are... You okay?"

Mordecai stared at Rigby, anger written all over his handsome face. "I just- That can't- He can't- What the Hell!?"

He ran hands through his hair and stood up. "Why the Hell would he- He knows I-"

"He knows you _what?_"

Mordecai looked at Rigby and noticed his small friend's eyes seemed even darker and more tired around the rims as usual.

"He knows you fucking what, Mordecai?"

"Nothing, Rigby."

Rigby stood up too and Mordecai could almost laugh from how short he was compared to him. "What? Are you jealous?"

Mordecai gave a humorless laugh. "No! Why would I be jealous?"

Rigby just shook his head. "You are. You _are_ jealous!"

Mordecai growled under his breath. "I'm not fucking jealous! Why the Hell would I be jealous of _him_? Why the Hell would I be jealous because you're going out with him?"

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!"

Thank God everyone was gone. Rigby was kinda a loud screamer.

Mordecai stared in shock. "I... What?"

Rigby just nodded, breathlessly and laughed. "Yeah... I'm not. I like someone else, thank you. Jerk!"

He stormed out the door, past the still-shocked Mordecai. The door slammed and Benson yelled, "Hey!"

Oh. So Benson was back. And Rigby was gone.

-xXx-

Mordecai looked out the window, watching Rigby giggle at Jeremy.

_Giggle._

Eileen shook her head. "You guys are so cute, seriously."

Then, CJ. "Dude, if you like him, ask him out."

"Yeah! You two would the cutest gays."

CJ giggled. "Yeah."

"I'm not gay. This is just some stupid thing caused by working at the damn park too long. I don't like h-"

"Shut up. You are so gay."

"Hehe," Eileen giggled. "Yeah."

Mordecai rolled his eyes and continued to watch. Jeremy talked to Rigby, who was blushing and smiling. Rigby was wearing Jeremy's sweatshirt and cuddling up to him and Mordecai could seriously throw up his coffee.

What the Hell is going on?

Mordecai gritted his teeth. "I can't ask him out. He doesn't like me. Plus, he's dating Jeremy. Or Chad. Whoever has the blonde hair."

CJ shrugged. "What would Margret do?" Eileen asked and Mordecai looked at her. "She's my ex-girlfriend, Eileen."

Eileen blushed and pushed up her glasses. "Well, when you say it like that..."

Mordecai sighed and went back to staring. Rigby would never like Mordecai. It's just not possible. They were best friends. That would ruin everything. Plus, Mordecai couldn't do that to Margret.

CJ went to tend to another customer and Eileen sat there With Mordecai, humming under her breath.

Then, Rigby told Jeremy goodbye and that bastard, that blonde, albino bastard, kissed Rigby, right on his plump, cute, little cheek and walked off, leaving Rigby there to blush like a tomato.

Then, the short man walked in and noticed Mordecai and Eileen there. He looked shocked, especially at Eileen's glare. Rigby then glared back and walked back out, hanging his head.

"I had a crush on that guy... And he only belongs to you, Mordecai... We gotta get him back."

Mordecai looked at Eileen. "You'd do that?"

Eileen nodded, determined. "Heck yeah dude. We're getting your man back."

"He's not my-"

"Whatever Mordecai! We're getting your future boyfriend back!"

Mordecai didn't say anything after that. He just smiled and he and Eileen high-fived, then, set up a plan.

-xXx-

**It feels so good to be back~ **

**Sorry for typos. I tried to fix them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here y'all go~**

**It sucks, but-**

**I tried and stuff.**

**-xXx-**

Mordecai lay in bed, sleeping late. There was only one job to be done today and Muscle Man called it first. So, everyone had the rest of the day off.

The taller man sighed and looked over at Rigby, who was curled up on his trampoline. He looked really, very cute.

Mordecai had no fucking idea why he felt this way for his best friend. And he had no idea why his best friend had been a jerk for the past two weeks. Was it because of Jeremy? And, who else did Rigby like?

It certainly _was not_ him.

Then, Rigby turned over and rested his cheek on his arm, looking fucking _adorable_ with his face smushed like that.

Pretty soon, Mordecai wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "Fuck," He muttered and got out of bed, pulling on a blue and white elbow-sleeved shirt ((AN: Like the one in the picture)) and stood up, stretching.

It was 10:23PM. Wow. He felt like he'd been sleeping forever. He looked over at Rigby, who looked like he was about to wake up and opened the door as quietly as he could, slinking down the stairs.

After getting a bowl of cereal, he sat at the table, staring into the white milk that was slowly turning pink. The door opened and Skips skipped through.

"You need a haircut." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I do. And you need to tell me what's up."

"Nothings up." He took a bite of the cereal. Skips sat down at the table, across from him. "You like Rigby."

Mordecai swallowed. "No, I don't. It's just-"

Rigby came down, still in his baggy, brown pajamas and looked at them both. Mordecai took a bite of cereal, not wanting to speak to the shorter man.

"Hey Skips. Hey Mordecai."

"Good morning Rigby."

"Gosd monin' riby,"

Rigby tried not to smile and instead said, "Gross."

He got himself cereal and sat at the table. Skips looked at Mordecai, who looked fixated on Rigby, who wasn't noticing anything and kept eating.

Skips looked at Mordecai, trying to make a point and Mordecai looked at Skips with a guilty expression. Skips just gave a haughty smile.

Rigby threw his bowl in the sink and slumped back up stairs.

"Rigby likes you."

"What!? No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you. It's weird, because you two are good friends, but still..." Skips screwed his mouth to the side and thought. Mordecai sighed and cleaned off his bowl in the sink, throwing his spoon in there and waving goodbye to Skips, he walked out the door.

Skips sat there for a minute or two, thinking, then got up and walked out the door as well.

Neither of them realized, Rigby sitting at the top of the stairs, hugging his knees, hearing every word.

-xXx-

((AN: Should I leave it at a cliff hanger? Nah, I think I'm gonna type some more. But, y'all owe some damn reviews~))

Rigby stared out the window, watching Mordecai, Eileen and CJ throw snowballs at each other. Mordecai's hoodie was covered in snow, thanks to CJ who was attacking him after he said some things that made Eileen roll on the ground laughing and CJ turn red with anger.

Rigby smiled as CJ jumped on Mordecai's back, rubbing snow in his hair, making him laugh. "Watch it Blondie!" he said, snickering. "You're messin' up my 'do."

Eileen laughed so hard, she held her stomach and CJ hung onto Mordecai's shoulders tight. "I will kill you!" She wrapped her legs around his middle and pointed a finger to the sky. "To Eileen!"

While they chased Eileen around, Rigby suddenly felt alone. He wished he could out there... But, it would be really fucking awkward.

CJ giggled as Mordecai spun around and Rigby suddenly then realized, they'd be perfect together. They'd be a great couple. He continued to watch as Eileen fell to the ground after getting pelted with snow balls. 'I give up!" She said, cleaning her glasses and waving a finger. "Here's my white flag!"

"Whoo!" CJ cheered and climbed off Mordecai's back, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride bro."

"No prob, dude." They fist-bumped and Eileen groaned. "I got ganged up."

Rigby giggled and covered his mouth. Mordecai snickered and helped Eileen up. CJ blew out a breath, watching it come out in a big, white puff. "Where's Rigby?"

Mordecai shrugged. "I dunno. I'll go get him." He ran inside and Eileen fell to the ground again. "My honor!" CJ snickered.

Rigby heard Mordecai's familiar footsteps and went to lie on the trampoline, suddenly feeling tired. The door opened quietly. "Rigby?"

"What." Not really a question. More like a statement that said, "_Why the Hell do you still exist?"_

"You wanna come outside? You're already dressed for it."

"No."

"Why not, dude?"

"Because."

"Come outside."

"No."

"Don't be a baby and come outside and have fun."

"No."

Rigby shrieked as Mordecai's arms slunk under Rigby's back and picked him up. "Mordecai, you jerk! Let me the fuck down!" Mordecai didn't answer, just snickered and pretended to drop his friend. Rigby's arms shot up and wrapped around Mordecai's neck. "Asshole!"

Mordecai smiled and carried him down the stairs. He carried him outside and watched CJ and Eileen wiggle their eyebrows. Mordecai sighed and set his friend down, who turned right around and hit him in the chest. "You jerk."

"You love me."

Rigby blushed so hard and whipped around, toward Eileen and CJ, who looked up and tried not to laugh at his red face. "What are you guys even doing?"

"Playing in the snow! It snowed more!" Eileen shook her fists in excitement. Rigby rolled his eyes and walked right back around, toward the door. Mordecai wrapped an arm around Rigby's shoulders and turned him back around. "No. You're staying."

The rest of the day was actually fun. They went to the coffee shop for hot coco and Rigby feel asleep on Mordecai, making CJ and Eileen _ooh._

Mordecai carried his little friend home, breathing in his chocolate scent. He knew he was being creepy, but it wasn't his fault Rigby smelled good.

After dropping him on the trampoline, Mordecai watched Rigby bounce a little before it stopped and he gave a light snore.

Maybe, Eileen could help him.

Then, Mordecai himself went to sleep, wondering when he'd get the fucking courage to ask out his best friend who was dating a nerd with a red sweatshirt and probably didn't like him anyway.

Yeah, he'd probably never ask him out.

_Probably._


	5. Chapter 5

**I already have two other stories to start, I'm so excited!**

**Warning: DRAMA BOMB!**

**-xXx-**

Rigby groaned as he pulled the rake along the ground. There wasn't even that much and stupid Benson decided that those two "Slackers," should do it. Mordecai was whistling and being all cheery and annoying and Rigby just about had it with his happiness and raking.

"Cut it out."

So, Mordecai hummed.

"Cut it out."

So, Mordecai sang. "And everything you do, is really fucking cute..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can't a guy be happy?"

Rigby stared at him. "Why are you happy?"

"I'm in love."

Rigby's chest started to hurt. "What?" His voice was croaky.

Mordecai mentally cheered '_gotcha.' _Eileen said make him jealous. CJ agreed and said to go a little overboard.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby with an innocent expression. "Hmm? Oh. I'm in love. I told you this already!"

Rigby felt like he was dying. "With... With who...?"

Mordecai grinned. "You'll never know unless I show you."

Then, Mordecai's phone rang. He flipped it open, still smiling and Rigby stood there, still wanting to die. "Yellow?"

"_Hey, Mordecai, its Eileen, listen... I have something to tell you_."

Mordecai smiled some more. "Uh-huh. What is it?"

"_Margret's back_."

Mordecai dropped his phone.

-xXx-

It started to snow again and Rigby looked outside, watching people walk inside and down the sidewalk.

Eileen had a pot of coffee in her shaking hand and was worried as ever. CJ looked just plain pissed.

Her eyes looked grey instead of blue. That was a sign of rage. "Why is she coming back? Does she suddenly want Mordecai back, or something?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Well, this is gonna kinda ruin everything."

He was in love with CJ. It all made sense now. Rigby sucked in a breath, in his tears and looked at Eileen. Eileen looked back and mouthed '_What?'_

Rigby looked like he could cry. Eileen suddenly got it and mouthed '_I'll tell you later.'_

Rigby nodded and looked out the window again. There it was. That stupid, pink car. There she was. Stupid Margret, with her emo-styled, blood-red hair, pale skin and cowboy boots. The only thing that was missing was her coffee-shop uniform and black knee socks that peeked out of the brown boots.

She smiled at Rigby and waved. Rigby frowned, but waved back.

Then, Margret entered. She saw Mordecai and shrieked. CJ pretended to throw up, making Mordecai smiled.

"Mordecai! Hey!" Mordecai stood up and Margret hugged him tightly, smiling. "Oh, I missed you so much!" She kissed his cheek, making CJ and Rigby share a look of disgust. Eileen stood up, with her coffee pot and ran.

"Eileen, wait!" Margret winked at Mordecai and ran to catch up with her small friend.

Mordecai turned to look at CJ, who looked panicked. Then, Mordecai looked at Rigby, who looked angry and jealous. Mordecai tried to hide his smile.

Margret and Eileen came back, Eileen looking panic-stricken. Margret looked at Mordecai with a smile. Then, she noticed Rigby and CJ. "Rigby! Hey!"

"Hi."

Margret frowned and looked at CJ. Then her brow furrowed. "Mordecai, who's that?"

Mordecai looked at CJ. "That's Cloudy Jay. We call her CJ, she's real cool."

"Real cool!" Eileen echoed. "She's so much fun."

Margret looked at Eileen. "You like her too?"

Then she looked at Mordecai. "I belter go and check out my apartment. I'll see you later."

Then, she was gone.

-xXx-

Eileen literally choked on her anxiety. "OMG what do we do? If Margret finds out you like Rigby, she'll freak. What if she'd homophobic? I haven't known her long enough to know! What if she-"

CJ covered her mouth. "Chill."

Mordecai sighed. "Eileen's right."

CJ and Eileen looked at him.

"I need to tell Margret the truth. She thinks we're still together."

Eileen nodded. "Just kiss Rigby, Rigby falls in love with you, Margret gets it, moves on and me and CJ can take photos of you two being cute!"

"No."

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "We have to do something else."

"Tell her."

"She'll never speak to me ever again."

"Um, then I dunno."

"Yeah, me either"

Both girls nodded. "You're just gonna have to tell her dude. Unless Rigby doesn't like you."

Mordecai sighed. "Yeah, okay."

-xXx-

**Oooh, I can't wait to get to the romance!**

***Fangirl squeal* **

**WAIT-**

**HOW DO YOU SPELL MARGET.**

**IS IT MARGARET OR WHAT-**

**NEVER MIND.**

**I AIN'T CHANGING NOTHIN' YO.**

**ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE**


End file.
